


Complaints

by GiveMeSomeWater



Series: NCT fantasy drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, I finished this a month ago sorry, M/M, Smut what Smut/Story without Smut, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSomeWater/pseuds/GiveMeSomeWater
Summary: Ten is sick and a whiny bitch.(You don't have to read the first part to understand this)





	Complaints

Being ill sucks. It really sucks. (Don’t be so overdramatic you only got a cold). What sucks even more is when you are a nature witch and all your wonderful friends tell you to just deal with it yourself. Thank you very much you fuckers. You are not helping. Nobody is helping. Yes. It makes sense that a Demon won’t help you recover from your illness. But it was terribly unfair that the other witches didn’t help him. And another certain someone...  
“Johnnyyyyyyyyyy”, Ten whined.  
“No”  
“But why? I am ill and you have to take care of me”  
“What am I? Your butler?” the older asked as he rolled his eyes.  
“My familiar. Same thing actually”, Ten whined.  
“Stop being an annoying piece of shit hyung!” came a call from the hallway; it was Haechan wasn’t it?  
“Fuck you. Come here. Oh wait; don’t! I don’t want to see your ugly ass face right now”, Ten growled.  
“I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you”, Haechan spit back.  
Ten was about to leave the comfort of his bed to get the younger but Johnny held him back.  
“Just let him be. You know how he is”, he said.  
“Canada should control him some more”, Ten grumbled.  
“Oh yes, because controlling a Demon is oh so easy”, Johnny said sarcastically.  
“Stop defending him, he is not your son even if you think he is”, Ten said annoyed.  
“Technically all of you are my children. I am much older than any of you”, he said in his ‘dad voice’, as everyone called it.  
“Oh right grandpa I forgot! How old are you again? 200?” Ten laughed.  
“346”, Johnny said proudly, “I was 20 when my first witch was hiding in Salem”  
“Oh sorry that I forgot the 146 years, I did his divinity all wrong” ,Ten teased.  
“Are you sure you aren’t a demon? You sure are as annoying as one!” Johnny side eyed him.  
“Oh shut up”  
“You don’t seem very sick to me you know?!” Johnny said teasingly.  
Ten stared at him offended and decided to ignore him apart from that. How cruel. The other didn’t know what he was going through right now. The headaches, the coughs, his running nose, sore throat, sneezing [please continue the list of symptoms of a cold on your own, make sure to over exaggerate a bit a lot]. Really. Johnny was never ill. The fact alone annoyed the shit out of Ten. Ten sniffled over dramatically just to let the other know how sick he was. But not even that brought Johnnys attention to him. He whined again. What an unfair world. Really. He deserved better than that. Not even his boyfriend (and familiar on top of that) cared for him. Yes, he was a nature witch, related to herbs witches. Yes, he cured colds and other things for a living. But why was he treated like this? Could he make his own medicine? Yes. And? Damn it! It was Johnny’s Job to take care of him.  
Tens head began to hurt again. He growled. Despite everyone’s thinking, he actually felt pretty horrible. He never had a cold this bad. He was really exhausted, he decided to try and sleep.  
.........  
Johnny looked up, surprised, starring at the sleeping bundle of Ten on their shared bed. The other must really be sick then. He sighed and decided to do something to help the other. Maybe the other would shut up then. Who are you shitting? He felt bad for the other and felt remorse, a bit; the other really was annoying sometimes. He got up from the rug and tiptoed to the door, opened it carefully, and slipped out without making any noise. Basically having the soul of a cat really had it perks. Johnny got downstairs next, to the kitchen. Someone was already there. And it turned out to be his lucky day because Jaemin sat there, with Jeno (in human form, a rather rare sight), both of them holding hot chocolate and talking softly.  
“Got one for me too?” Johnny asked, ruffling Jenos hair as he sat beside him.  
“I could make you one!” Jaemin offered. But Johnny shook his head, smiling softly.  
“What did Ten do?” Jeno asked.  
“Huh?”  
“You look exhausted hyung”, Jeno smiled in his hot chocolate at Johnnys confused answer.  
“Oh”, Johnny laughed a bit. “He is ill and whining about how no one babies him. That’s actually why I came down here”, Johnny said, looking at Jaemin.  
“Y…-You want m…-me to nu…-nurse him? W…-Why don’t you ask Kun?” Jaemin stuttered.  
“He has enough to do already”, Johnny said not breaking eye contact.  
“B…-But I am still not good enough! W…-What if something-“  
“Nothing will happen Nana! You are really good in what you’re doing, don’t worry!” Jeno said reassuring.  
“Do you have anything?” Johnny asked gently, as Jaemin opened his mouth to protest.  
Jaemin hung his head low and nodded.  
“Could you give it to Ten so that he will get better?”  
Another nod and a very resigned Jaemin walked up the stairs to his shared room with Jeno.  
“He is acting really insecure; did you try to get him to talk?” Johnny asked once Jaemin was gone. “Bullies. Again. I am trying to convince him to bring me to school with him. But he refuses, he agreed two weeks ago but that was out of option on the next day already. It makes me sad and confused”,  
Jeno said unhappy.  
“Maybe I should talk to him.” At the shake of Jenos head he added, “or you should just follow him and be the nice stray cat of the neighborhood that sticks along”  
“He would be angry at me. He is also afraid that Taeyong would say no if I would join school again”, Jeno said and took a nip of his hot chocolate.  
“Well the last time you were in school you got bored and drew doodles of your teachers and hung them all around the classroom, then you got expelled”, Johnny smirked, side eyeing the younger.  
“That was a one time thing!” Jeno said looking shocked.  
“And that time you decided to transform and scared the living shit out of your teacher?” “Oh come that was funny”, Jeno said looking dreamingly as he remembered, Johnny looked at him with the ‘if you say so’ look.  
A few seconds after that Jaemin returned with a small bag filled with stuff.  
“Johnny I will need your help in there”, he said shyly.  
Johnny stood up, ruffling Jenos hair once more before leaving with Jaemin.  
A few minutes later Jaemin and Johnny nursed Ten back to health. Johnny was impressed with the stuff the younger knew already. Ten wasn’t exactly the brightest candle on the cake but he wasn’t stupid as well, nevertheless Jaemin, who was 5 years younger knew as much as Ten. That was really impressive, but who was surprised? The young one spend all his free time in his own little wooden hut in the forest.  
After 10 minutes of nursing, Jaemin gave Johnny a small box and told him that this was all he could do for the elder. Johnny opened it and looked inside. It was filled with a mixture of herbs for tea. Johnny thanked the younger, he was honestly so thankful. To tell the truth he could have done it himself, he had over 300 years worth of experience after all. But he was, just as Jaemin, overly unconfident in himself.  
After Jaemin was gone Johnny sat himself on the floor opposite of the bed and watched Ten sleep. He smiled softly. In a few hours Ten would wake up and start to beg again. But until then, he would enjoy the view of the younger in his most peaceful state. 

...wait...wasn’t it weird to watch someone sleep? That one vampire in those cringy movies had done that once and then his human without emotions had been shell-shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it took me so long. I also know that I should probably have written another NoMIn but here we are. Thank you for reading I hope you liked it.


End file.
